3 Light and 4 Dark
by SDJ
Summary: So this is a graphic lemon. It's from a 100 theme challenge. NaruHina Sasusaku


**WARNING-** Contains graphic lemon.

SO one's a NaruHina, the others a Sasusaku. Flame and die.

* * *

3. Light

She felt his kisses, soft as butterfly wings, running slowly down the curve of her back. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" she whispered into the empty space around the two lovers. "Look up." was the only answer she received. "Oh." she breathed, watching the sun rise over the mountains through the window. "Beautiful." "Yeah." he murmured, but he wasn't looking at the sunrise. Instead he stared down at her face. The young woman blushed. He leaned down to gently kiss her as he turned her toward him, hand on her hip. His fingers, gentle though callused, ran down her breath-taking body. The dark-haired woman wrapped her arms around him and touched the blonde hair that had curled at the back of his neck from dried sweat. She trembled lightly when his fingers grazed her thighs. She gasped when he propped open her legs with his knee- his moves hesitant, giving her a chance to change her mind. Slowly, her legs rose to wrap around his waist. She shuddered from pleasure when he slipped into her. By now there was no pain at all, only that breathless bafflement and pleasure. He moved slowly, but it was enough to have sweat beading on their skin and soft pants escaping their throats. Uzumaki Naruto cupped his lover's hips and lifted them just as he slid back into her. She gasped, picking up the rhythm easily. She clutched his shoulders and a small, choked sob escaped her when she finally came, her body rocking against him. He followed with his own release a moment later and rode it until the dredges finally disappeared. He collapsed onto her for a moment before lifting his head to touch his mouth to hers. Then, with his fingertips, he turned her face to the window and the sunrise. The light swam across Hyuga Hinata's sweat-dampened skin and lodged itself in her white eyes. She smiled softly."Beautiful." he murmured. "Especially at first light." And bowed his mouth to her cheek to taste her.

* * *

4. Dark

He trapped her between the counter and his body, greedily taking her in. His kiss was bruising, passionate, and she didn't stand a chance. The young man was so damn powerful that if the counter hadn't been behind her, the only Haruno daughter would've dropped like a stone, her knees giving out. Still, she trembled under the assault on her mouth. Uchiha Sasuke must've felt it because he suddenly gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. Still holding on, he dragged her forward so her thighs were on either side of his hips and the ridge in the front of his pants pressed to the apex of her legs. Sasuke released Sakura's thighs and his hands moved up her body, bruising as they went. He gripped the front of her shirt, one hand on either side, and easily ripped it apart. The zipper broke apart and disappeared, never to be seen again. Underneath it, she wore nothing but the mesh shirt shinobi often favored. He didn't like the tightness of it, so never wore it. On her, he loved it. But would like it better in a distant corner. In a moment, it would be. His mouth descended on her breast through the shirt, nipping and licking. She gasped aloud and found his hair with her hands. Fisting the dark strands, she pulled him towards her, urging him on as she arched to meet him. His mouth left her breast quickly then and he grunted, "No!" He pulled her hands from his hair and leaned back to look at her. Her lips were swollen, bruised, and her thighs bore the same marks. Her eyes were hazy, breath quick. "My turn." he whispered before quickly grabbing the bottom of her mesh shirt with the hand not holding hers. He jerked it up over her head and down her arms. The two shirts tangled together, locking her hands as effectively as restraints. She gasped and her eyes went wide. Sakura started to struggle. "Sasuke, stop!" she panted. "You're scaring me!" "You're not afraid," he claimed, cupping one pretty breast. "You feel a lot of things for me Haruno Sakura. Maybe you're a little alarmed- but it adds an edge, doesn't it? Almost intoxicating, right? Your scent does the same thing to me." as if to prove it he shifted and she felt the length of him press against her thigh. She shuddered. "You want me almost as much as I want you." His mouth swooped once more, sending electricity through her when it connected roughly with her nipple. Using tongue and teeth he continued the assault until her body arched to him again and her breath whistled through her teeth. She choked out his name, making him growl in response. Sasuke gripped Sakura's hips and lifted her onto his own. He swung her around, hands greedily kneading her hips. She felt something hard under her butt again- another counter?- no, her kitchen table. Sasuke's teeth nipped her jaw before scraping down her throat. On his way to her neglected breast his fingers pried open his own shirt and jerked it off. Then he filled his hands with her hips and dragged them forward while his mouth forced her upper body back. In a moment she was stretched out on the kitchen table, her hands trapped beneath her and Sasuke's insatiable mouth cruising down her body from it's pit stop at her breast. His fingers deftly undid her short skirt and pulled it down her legs and off of her. His tongue delved into her navel before continuing south, it swept under the band of her panties, had her crying out. His eyes locked on her own dazed orbs as he took the edge of her panties in his teeth. He drew them down slowly, feeling the wet spot stick slightly to her damp entrance. She watched him and, for just a moment, he looked like a devious little boy pulling the wrappings from a Christmas gift early. His eyes were open and glinting, his tiny grin feral, his fingers gripping her knees to keep her spread. He drew her panties all the way off of her body, and kept her eyes captive as he propped her knees up onto his broad, bare shoulders. The first long, probing lick sent shudders up and down her spine and wrenched gasps from her throat. When he leaned in and swirled his tongue around her already aching clit she crowed and fought her restraints with new vigor. Her heady, musky scent invaded him, made him drunk enough to order her, "Say my name. Scream it!" Though her body vividly reacted to his breath on her womanhood, she shook her head. "I'll make you." The challenge fired him and he jolted forward to press his teeth onto her clit and suck. She shrieked and her legs desperately tried to lock around his head but he held her knees open, his fingers nearly bruising. He felt her start to writhe. His eyes widened when he heard a tear. Sakura's hands were free. She'd torn the clothing with chakra-induced strength. Sasuke felt her fingers twist into his hair and jerk his head up. Her eyes met his, angry and hungry. Sasuke was breathing hard, his wide chest heaving, he would've towered over her if he wasn't leaning down to use his mouth on her, his lips and chin were wet with a liquid she refused to think about. He was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Sakura dragged his head down by the hair and met his mouth with hers, the kiss unbearably hot. Sasuke slapped his hands onto the table next to her body to keep himself from pitching forward. Sakura slipped her knees off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Seeing his chance, he jerked his hips forward and pressed the ridge of his rock-hard member to her aching sex. Their groans mingled in the shared air that appeared and disappeared in an instant between their mouths. He rocked forward and back against her until her gasps became whimpers and pleas. Her hands slid down his body to his pants, but only managed to unzip them before he seized her wrists and braceleted them above her head. "You know what you have to do." he said as his mouth scraped down to her breast. His thumb dipped into her folds and pressed against her clit hard, rubbing it. What? What did she have to do? Her lips opened to speak but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Instead she moaned his name. "Louder." his voice ordered. His thumb slipped, found the place she wanted him most, swirling around the entrance to her center. She whimpered out his name, desperately searching for the strength to scream it. The need wouldn't let her. Sakura felt his thumb disappear, only to be instantly replaced by two long fingers. These fingers didn't just stay at her entrance, though. They thrust into her, seeking her center feverishly. And she finally found the strength to scream. "SASUKE!!" His fingers disappeared, his mouth crashed to hers, and the tip of him found her center. She whimpered into his mouth when he slowly pushed into her. He released her hands and they instantly found his hips, trying to pull them to her, but he was stronger- so much stronger- than her and continued his slow intrusion. She gasped and writhed. His eyes watched the erratic movements with increasing interest. Finally he pushed down on her shoulders with his hands "Would you stop!?" he growled. "You're making this a whole fucking lot harder!" She narrowed her eyes at him. And thrust her hips viciously against his. A hiss escaped his lips and finally he kissed her again. To Sakura it was as if she could suddenly feel his thin thread of control, so close to breaking to pieces. She wanted to see it shatter. Her fingers became claws, her mouth vehement. She pistioned to his body in hers, nipping his tongue and digging furrows down his back. She released the sounds she'd been holding back, knowing how they drove him crazy. And when his control finally broke, she cheered internally for a moment before screams flew from her mouth like bullets. Sasuke fumbled for her hands and clung to them when he found them, as if seeking something to anchor him as he spun wildly out of control. He panted her name as his body pounded into hers and blood roared in his ears. He heard her cries and ignored them, feeling her body explode around his. She went limp on the table, but he dragged her back up the razor edge of pleasure until her fingers once again tightened on his shoulders and her screams shot around the room like bullets, and she once again was dragged to that amazing threshold. Her legs locked around his hips as her breaths turned into his name. "Sasuke… Sasuke…I-I can't!" With that, she fell from the razor edge. After a moment he, too, fell.


End file.
